


Some say you're as easy as they come and I say, what a way for the ice to break.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP getting drunk with a bunch of their friends. Person A tries to make out with everyone while Person B gets insanely jealous. <br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/65119773755/imagine-your-otp-getting-drunk-with-a-bunch-of</p><p>(Title from You Me at Six - Nasty Habits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some say you're as easy as they come and I say, what a way for the ice to break.

Gavin gets very touchy when drunk. It was a simple fact, one Michael had gotten used to thanks to several parties and beer driven swimming sessions. He was not used to this side of Gavin, the side that is currently trying to attach his lips to an equally drunk Geoff's - who is happily obliging. Michael swallows and looks away as they kiss, telling himself its because its his boss and coworker. His gaze only flickers up when he's sure they're done, groaning when Michael finds that Gavin hasn't stopped there. Its some random chick at the bar this time, a girl Michael is sure Gavin has only just met. The kiss looks sloppy but Gavin's clearly enjoying himself. When Michael looks away again, he hasn't got an explanation. But Barbara clearly does.

  
She points it out in the middle of the night, a dainty hand landing on Michael's shoulder as she follows his gaze. Gavin's lips are attatched to another unnamed stranger's, this time another guy and Michael swallows the bile in his throat as said stranger places a hand on his boy's hip.  
"Getting a little jealous there, Mikey?" Barbara slurs, giggling at the glare Michael shoots in her direction.  
"No." Michael spits out, forcing himself to stay focused on Barbara and not Gavin as he moves around the bar.  
"Funny, you seem to be awfully interested in what Gavin is doing..." She hums, clearly enjoying the effect her words are having on Michael.  
"Only because I think its stupid. He's throwing himself around like a slut." Michael grumbles, wincing at the sound of his own whiny voice.  
"Or because you wish he was throwing himself around over you." Barbara sings and Michael sputters.

  
"That doesn't even make any sense!" He calls after the blonde as she stumbles away, bumping into Kara in the dancefloor and awkwardly bobbing to the music. Michael huffs, folding his arms and staring intently at a nearby bar stool. An arm around his waist makes him jump and Michael tenses at the familiar voice.  
"What doesn't make any sense, m'little Michael?" Gavin whispers in his ear. Michael removes his arm from around his waist, turning and facing his buzzed best friend. Gavin's cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and swollen. Michael's stare lingers a little too long as Gavin licks his lips, soaking them in spit. Michael swallows.  
"Nothing, Gavin." He bites out, shaking his head as he looks into Gavin's eyes instead.  
"Oh, okay. You look cute tonight, Michael." Gavin giggles, stumbling forward and using Michael's chest to balance himself. Michael blushes, thankful for the dark room.  
"Thanks, Gavin." He mutters.

  
Gavin grins widely at him, snaking his hands up Michael's chest and pulling him closer by cupping the red head's neck instead. Michael places a hand on his chest to push him away but ends up grabbing Gavin's shirt and pulling him closer instead. He can feel Gavin's breath on his lips, it stinks of alcohol and other people who aren't Michael. Michael wants to change that. He leans forward to connect their lips, freezing when he realises what he's done. Michael starts to internally panic and he's about to push away when Gavin starts to kiss him. Michael pushes himself to relax, to kiss Gavin back and revel in something he's waited all night for. Across the room, Barbara smirks as Geoff hands her money.  
"I'll win next time, Dunkelman." Geoff grumbles before stumbling over to the bar. Barbara shrugs, rolling her eyes as she catches Michael's hand slip lower to cup Gavin's ass.  
"Dumb boys." She says to Kara, who follows Barbara's line of sight and giggles at what she sees.


End file.
